One day memory
by iwha
Summary: "Memories aren't really forever."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**A/N: **This story is inspired by both the song "Planetarium" by Otsuka Ai and my train of thought that, what if Haru and Hibari were childhood friends, or if by some sort of what-not happened made them complete strangers of each other. So this story is born. This is sorta AU because I made Haru the same age as Hibari but after that, there isn't much difference between here and the main plot.

* * *

I looked at the starry sky and thought, 'What a beautiful sky, I wonder…. Is she looking at them too?' it's been a very long time. I remember we were always were looking at the stars in this spot. It makes me cry. It was the last few good memories I had with her.

I don't really try to remember my childhood, it was very painful. But my memories with her, even if it was fleeting moments, I treasure them. My memories of her, I sometimes wonder if it really were real or not. It felt so real yet it did not. I love her. I love her so much.

She doesn't really remember me. In fact, her memories of me were long gone since that accident. I've always blamed myself for it, but her father kept reminding me that it was an accident, it wasn't my fault. But I still feel guilty.

I could only watch from afar. I don't want her to remember me. I know I'm a coward, but I don't want to hurt her. It's because I love her.

From a distance, I can watch over her. Even though it makes my heart lurch in pain, all I can do is be on the sidelines. Watching her smiling and loving him. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think it's better this way, she'll be very happy. I'll never love a person like how I've loved her again.

I watch over Namimori for her to be safe. In my own way, I'm protecting and loving her at the same time. I know that that baby knows, hell, even that Bronco knows. He caught me staring at her when she approached that Herbivore along with Sasagawa's sister and other people I don't really care to remember.

"Ah! So that's the girl you like eh? She's very cute."

"Shut up and fight me Bronco"

"Fine"

It was during that damn ring battle that destroyed my school. Tch. It's a good thing that they have repaired the damages. If not, all hell will broke loose. But what I'm glad about is that she didn't witness it all. I want to keep her in the dark. I don't want her to see these horrific scenes, if I could, I'd wager my own life to the devil if it could make her be as innocent as I possibly could. She doesn't have to know these things. She's intelligent, and I know she'll discover it all sooner or later, but I'd prefer it to be later.

That's why I'm livid at that omnivore for dragging her to that hellish future. I know that even my future self is livid when he learned about this dastardly plan. I made a mental note to kill that omnivore later when we get back.

But she smiled at me during that time, even though she doesn't remember me anymore, it made my heart swell. But I kept on my façade of indifference. I have to keep the appearance that I didn't care at all. It's all I could do. Be on the sidelines and let her be.

I learned that her future self named the little one 'Hibird'. I smiled sadly as I discovered that. She has always been fond of little animals ever since we were children. It's my reason why I took the little one on my wing. The tiny creature reminds me of what could've been and my past with her. I felt tears in my eyes, but I harshly wiped them away. The past is long gone. She'll never remember me. That's what the doctor told us when that unfortunate accident happened.

I couldn't protect her, I promised her I'll protect her, but I didn't. I remember that day like it was just yesterday, she was covered in blood. Her blood; I was the one that supposed to be hit, but she took my place instead. It was the first day of school and we were freshmen students of Nami Chuu. She was confined in the hospital for a year. She lost her memories of me, and it will never go back.

After a year, she had gone to Midori Chuu; I suppose it was better that way. I held back a year just so I could be with her, even if I'm in the shadows. It hurts to think that a precious friend, my most important person, would never remember you or the memories we both shared together. All you could think is that you'll thought you're either dreaming or making it all up. You love her but, she eventually loved someone else. Seeing her with someone else, smiling for someone else. It hurts so badly, that I contemplated to die instead. That's why I kept on fighting, trying to find a person that could end this misery of mine.

As I look at the starry sky tonight, I don't care if my tears kept on falling down my face. Its ten years since, the future of what could've been were no longer. It was a new future. I looked down from the balcony where I was looking at the stars. There was a party going on the Vongola Mansion. It was to celebrate the awaited engagement of the omnivore… and his fiancée, Miura Haru.

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that this is entirely Hibari's POV. To those who are curious to know why Haru's father didn't mention Hibari to her, it's because Hibari asked him to keep mum about the whole thing. Haru's father was actually against that, but Hibari begged him not to. So Haru's father has no choice but to comply. And by the way, Haru's mom died when she was about 5 and her father has been taking care of her since, in this fic. She actually chose to live with him. It was inspire by the manga 'My Girl'.

RnR if you have the time.


End file.
